El Cumpleaños de Ichigo: Fresas
by BiancaFlippy
Summary: El cumpleaños de Ichigo llega y pronto se da cuenta de que todos los regalos cursis que le dan hace referencia al significado de su nombre X'D


**El Cumpleaños de Ichigo: Fresas**

Un día en la ciudad donde vive Ichigo, ese día era el cumpleaños de Ichigo y su padre estaba organizandole una fiesta sorpresa, mientras Ichigo estaba paseando por la ciudad. Cuando Ichigo regresa en la noche, su familia y amigos estaban escondidos ya con la fiesta para él y organizada, cuando Ichigo entra y prende las luces su familia y amigos gritan "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ichigo!" Ichigo los mira un poco asombrado y solo pone una pequeña sonrisita.

Ichigo: Mm... grasias chicos.

Kon lo mira y se aserca a él, Kon: Vamos Ichigo tansiquiera aparenta que estas asombrado,muy feliz o algo ¿no?.

Ichigo: Mm... losiento Kon ejjeje... no me asombro tan facilmente.

Kon: ¿Pero podrías finjir no?

Ichigo: mm.. talvez.

Ichigo intenta finjir que esta asombrado y muy feliz,Ichigo: ¡Oh! gracias por esta maravillosa fiesta oooo.. ¡Pero que linda y que bien organizada!-dice finjiendo

Kon: Mmmm...casi casi Ichigo.

Ichigo deja de finjir, Ichigo: ¿Bien y mis regalos?

Todos se les quedan mirando.

Ichigo:¿Qué? ¿estoy despeinado?... ¿tengo manchados los dientes de comida?...bueno pues ¿ahora que?

Isshin:¿Porque no bienes a repartir tu pastel eeh?

Ichigo: Esta bien padre.

Ichigo va por el pastel que etsaba en la mesa y lo mira y mira todas las fresas que tiene el pastel,Ichigo: ¡¿Eeeh?! ¿porqué mi pastel tiene demasiadas fresas?

Isshin: Lo compre en honor a tu nombre Ichigo.

Ichigo: ¿A qué te refieres?

Isshin: Que tu nombre es fresa.

Ichigo: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿qué mi nombre es fresa?!-dice molesto y le da un puñetazo a su padre.

Isshin: Asi no se golpea Ichigo ¡así se golpea!-dice dandole un golpe en la cara.

Y los dos pelean.

Karin les mira: Ichigo no seas tonto,el se refiere a que Ichigo significa fresa.

Ichigo deja de pelear: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿que mi nombre significa fresa?!

Karin:Si.

Ichigo: ¡Pero no es posible! ¡¿fresa ni siquiera es un nombre?!

Karin: Conmigo no te enojes que el que te puso el nombre talvez sea nuestro padre.

Ichigo molesto: ¿Tú me pusiste el nombre de fresa ¡¿eeh?!-dice mirando a Isshin molesto.

Isshin: Talvez si talvez no ejejje

Ichigo:gggrrrrrr ¡vas ver!-lo golpea y lo saca volando por la ventana-

Isshin: ¡Aaaaaa!.

Yuzu: Creo que ya perdimos una ventana.

Kon rie sin parar: Bien hecho cumpleañero-dice sarcasticamente.

Ichigo:...

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun

Ichigo: ¿si Orihime?

Orihime: ¿Ya puedes repartir el pastel porfavor?

Ichigo: Esta bien.

Ichigo corta el pastel y en un plato se los entrega a los presentes en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Yuzu: ¿Ichigo no vas a comer tu pedaso de pastel?

Ichigo: No, no me gustan las fresas...-dice llendose a su cuarto.

Yuzu: Mm...yo no sabía eso, ¿ni aunque sea de chocolate?.

Ichigo: ¡Demasiado tarde ya estoy en mi cuarto!

Yuzu (O_O!) :...

Ichigo mira a ver si alguien los sigue, cierra la puerta y jala un cajon que esta lleno de fresas y empieza a comerselas, mientras Isshin regresa a la casa y sus amigos siguen comiendose el pastel, Kon decide ir con Ichigo y cuando abre la puerta...

Kon: ¡Ichigo! con que no te gustaban las fresas ¿eeh?.

Ichigo con una fresa en la boca: Mmm.. no no me gustan...

Kon: ¡Que si!

Ichigo: ¡Que no!

Kon: Entonces.. ¿porque tienes muchas fresas en un cajón y una en la boca?

Ichigo mira el cajon lo toma y lo lanza por la ventana fuera y la que tenia en la boca la lanza junto con el cajon.

Ichigo: ¿Cuál cajón y cual fresa?

Kon (O.O!): ...

El cajón y la fresa le caen en la cabeza al cartero.

Cartero:¡Aaaah!-grita de dolor.

Ichigo se asoma por la ventana y Kon tambien (O.O!).

Kon: ¡Mira lo que hiciste Ichigo!

Ichigo: ¿Qué? yo no hice nada...

Kon: Claro que si.. ¡le tiraste el cajon al cartero!

Ichigo: ¿Qué? ¿no podria ser peor? el cartero esta bien.

5 minutos después y muchos perros atacan al cartero.

Cartero:¡Aaah! ¡auxilio! ¡S.O.S! ¡me duele! ¡DOLOR!

Ichigo (O.O!) Mmm... lo siento señor cartero por aventar el cajón y que unos perros lo atacaran fue un accidente...

cartero: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!-grita.

Kon: ¿Bueno agamos como si nada paso aqui si?

Ichigo: Bueno esta bien...

Kon e Ichigo retroseden para que el cartero no los vea.

Kon: Bien nada paso aqui...

Ichigo (-_-) :...

Kon: ¡Vamos a la fiesta!-dice corriendo fuera del cuarto.

Kon: ¡Ichigo! ¡ven a abrir tus regalos!

Ichigo: Ya voy..ya voy...-baja a la sala.

Karin: Toma Ichigo este es mi regalo-dice dandoselo.

Ichigo: Grasias hermana.

Lo abre y saca una almoada de fresa.

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿pero que es esto?!

Karin: A ti no te gustan las fresas Ichigo... a ti te encantan las fresas.

Ichigo: ¿Pero como lo supiste?

Karin: Cuando estabas dormido hace dos días atras dijiste que querías muchas cosas con olor a fresas, que paresieran fresas,etc. y aqui esta tu regalo algo que parece fresa.

Ichigo (O.O!): ...

Yuzu: ¡Ichigo ten abre el mio!

Ichigo lo toma y lo abre y saca una bolsa de semillas de fresas: ¿Qué es esto?

Yuzu: Como te gustan las fresas pense que podrías plantar tu propio arbusto de fresas y ¡tendrías una dotacion interminable de fresas!

Ichigo: Este...mm...gracias Yuzu.

Kon: ¡Ten abre el mio Ichigo!

Ichigo lo toma y piensa-porfavor que no sea ago que parezcafresa o cualquier otra cosa que sea fresa-lo abre y saca una funda para su espada.

Ichigo:¡Si! por fin algo que no es fresa.. que alivio..

Kon empieza a reir en voz baja.

Ichigo lo escucha: ¿Qué que pasa?

Kon: Tan solo mira el color de la funda de enfrente-dice riendo.

Ichigo lo voltea y queda asi (OoO!): No puede ser mi regalo es color fresa y dice "AMOR A LAS FRESAS" -dice con esta cara (T_T)

Isshin se aserca a Ichigo: Hijo levantante yo te dare mi regalo.

Ichigo se levanta y piensa-solo espero que no sea otra cosa fresa-.

Isshin lo abraza fuertemente:¡Este es tu regalo Ichigo!

Ichigo: Haa..y ¿un abrazo?

Isshin:¡Si! bueno no tuve tiempo de comprarte un regalo o de acertelo jeje

[Isshin estaba ocupado jugando a un nintendo, en su tiempo libre, lo cual debió acordarse del cumpleaños de Ichigo]

Ichigo: Lo bueno es que no es algo fresa..ejje.

Isshin lo deja de abrazar.

Orihime: Bien solo falta mi regalo abrelo Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo lo toma y lo abre,es una camiseta.

Ichigo: ¡Si una camiseta!-se la pone y la mira-¡¿pero que?! esta camiseta dice "I LOVE FRESAS" ¡no puede ser! ¡todos se burlaran de mi!

Orihime: Pense que como te gustan las fresas porque no regalarte algo que diga "amo a las fresas".

Ichigo (TT_TT): ...

Orihime sonríe dulcemente (3).

Después de la fiesta todos se fueron, Ichigo no supo que hacer con sus cosas fresas asi que tuvo una idea, se metió a su cuarto, cerro con llave, y vendió sus regalos por interned, con el dinero que gano se compro sus propios regalos.


End file.
